How do you know me so well?
by Ichigo-Lawliet
Summary: Beyond remembers his childhood abuse and returns to one of his mental states... L finds him going insane and trys to calm him down... But Beyond only wants to play games... Rated M for future chapters.


Beyond:

I stood in front of the mirror staring at the scars from my childhood. I counted over 37 scars that looked as if they were made yesterday. I remembered how I got them, the pain and misery I went through just to end up with psychopathic mood-swings where I would be my father and take out his anger on Near, Matt, Mello and my Sweet Ichigo; Lawliet...

_Flash Back_

_"Why can't you be more like your brother, Beyond?,'' another blade was dragged across pale skin. Cries for help plagued the air, pleading for someone to rescue him from the monster before his eyes. ''I'm sure that if you were more like Broken Birthday then I would of treated you better'' Fatal bruises were spreading rapidly across his fragile frame, turning multiple colours in a matter of seconds. ''You don't even look like a Birthday! You're a disgrace to this family! No one will love you! Your mother didn't even love you!'' that last sentence of the rant floated around Beyonds mind; over and over he repeated the words until they didn't make sense anymore. B loved his mother and was fairly sure that his mother loved him back. Everything he was told was a lie. He didn't know what 'truth' meant anymore..._

L:

''Beyond~? Dinner is ready and Watari is calling everyone down to come and eat all together for once'' I called out to him, hoping for an answer.

''L, answer me truthfully, am I a bad person?'' B sat on the middle of the bed. He hummed a lullaby that was a favourite of mine. B twirled his hair as he waited for an answer, I knew that he was in one of his mental issues but something told me that this was far worse. ''No, Beyond, i could never say that to you'' I always answer this to all of his 'bad person' questions, I wonder if he notices that the answer is always the same. I shut and locked the door behind me; usually he likes to collect people to watch the 'games' we play. I call them games because they are a bunch of mind tricks and if I get any wrong I get a _lovely_ scar of a 'B' somewhere on my body. Luckily, I haven't gotten many wrong.

''Lawlie, I want to play a game, but not like the normal ones we play,'' huh, so maybe he does remember every time he goes in a mental state. "We will get Near, Matt and Mello to play too!'' he flashed a devilish smile "wont it be fun Lawlie?'' I sat down and tried not to think about how much pain the others have been through. The screams I heard because I was in pain. He crawled up to me inches away from my identical face.

"Come on L, I know you're a masochist" he purred into my ear. I was scared when he said that. He would use his knives on me now, just to pleasure me.

"B- Beyond, how did you find that out?"

"Oh Lawliet, I know everything about you. Name anything; I will know the answer to it..."

I thought for a while, thinking of a way to trick the man in the mirror.

"Ok B, if you know everything about me... how many strawberries do I like on my cake?''

"You don't have a particular amount from what I've seen. I'm assuming that how many strawberries you have correspond with the day of the week and what your mood is. For example, on Wednesdays, you have 42 and if you're in a bad mood you have 24...''

Correct.

"That is true, how about... who is my favourite successor?"

"L, we both know that you don't have a favourite successor. But if we go into details then I'm sure that you will soon enough have a favourite" Beyond answered with a smirk on his face.

"If I did go into details, which it would be?" surely he couldn't figure this one out.

"From the three highest Wammys; Near, Mello and Matt. Mello and Matt have potential but do not show it as much as Near, Mello has a grudge with Near because he doesn't win and will one day end up killing him. I'm not sure about Matt either; he has great potential but misses out on classes and skips many tutoring lessons. Near on the other hand, you will definitely choose because he shows no emotional attachment to many things like you do. So for an example, if he does not catch Kira and the other Wammys die... he will feel the emotion but will not show the pain..."  
Correct again.

"How do you know me so well Beyond Birthday?" I asked, full of curiosity, as a chill went down my spine as I stared in to darkening crimson eyes.

"Lawlie, I am you. We are the Twins that are completely different in each way, but the same in other ways."

**Gotta think more about where I'm going with this ^-^**

**i actually haven't planned at all.**

**but its good, right?!**


End file.
